Ninja Romance
by RhythmicalMusa
Summary: Moving to a new town called Blue Bay Harbor, Tori is excited to attend the most prestigious school in California.
1. Chapter 1

'' Ninja Romance ''

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters.

What I do own is the characters Melissa, Stefanee and Rey as mentioned in this fic.

Summary: moving to a new town known as blue bay harbor, Tori Hanson is excited to attend the most prestigious school in California.

Well this is my 1st and ever fanfic I decided to write, so please go easy on me, it's my first time writing a story and having the inspiration of making a new story from my own creating, I do hope you all enjoy it.

If I have made grammar mistakes or sentence errors, please let me know and I'll correct them. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

List of characters and their information:

Tori Hanson – (age 18) new girl in town of Blue Bay Harbor, loves to surf, dance, and cook.

Kimberly Hart- (age 18) friends with tori, Skyla, and Melissa. Loves to sing, dance, write songs, go shopping at the mall, lives in Angel Grove.

Melissa Class-(age 18) friends with tori, Kimberly, and Skyla. Loves to cook, bake, draw, and read manga.

Marah-(age 18) sister of Kapri, and cousin of Cam Watanabe. Loves to shop for fashion with her sister. Lives in Blue Bay Harbor with Cam and Kapri.

Kapri-(age 19) sister of Marah, and cousin of Cam Watanabe. Loves to shop like her sister. Lives in Blue Bay Harbor with Cam and Marah.

Cam Watanabe- (age 20) - cousins of Marah and Kapri, expert in technology, goes to Blue Bay High along with his cousins.

Hunter Bradley-(age 19) 1st most popular guy in school. Loves doing Motocross with his brother Blake and friends.

Tommy Oliver-(age 19) 2nd most popular guy in school. Loves doing Martial Arts, and Motocross. Friends with Hunter, Blake, Shane, and Dustin.

Dustin Brooks-(age 18)-3rd most popular guy in school. Does motocross along with his friends Hunter, Blake, and Tommy.

Blake Bradley-(age 18) 4th most popular guy in school. Brother of Hunter, and friends with Tommy, Shane, and Dustin. Does motocross along with his brother and friends.

Shane-(age 20) 5th most popular guy in school. Friends with Hunter, Tommy, Blake, and Dustin. Loves Skateboarding at the park and hang out.

Skyla-(age 19)- new friend to Tori, Kimberly, Melissa, Marah, and Kapri. Attends Blue Bay High after Tori's Arrival to the school.

Stefanee-(age 18) friends with Blake and Hunter since childhood. Loves to draw, read manga, and design art.

Rey-(age 18)-friends with Melissa and Tori. Has a crush on Melissa since middle school. Likes to play games such as Rock Band 2.

Leann-(age 19) friends with Rey since childhood.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday morning

As the sound of the alarm starts to beat. Tori hears the knocking of her bedroom door.

Tori time to wake up! or you'll be late for the first day of school. Now hurry up and come down for breakfast. I made chocolate chip pancakes! Her mother yells.

Hearing this, Tori wakes up, takes a shower, puts her clothes on and heads down for breakfast.

Thanks mom, I just love you're chocolate chip pancakes, they're the best. Tori says smiling while taking a bite of her tasty pancakes.

Mom since it's the first day, I'm going to stay up late in school to work on my studies and catch up. Is that ok with you? She asks

Sure sweetie, you can just be home for dinner and please call me when you arrive there.

I will mom. Tori says while looking at her clock. Oh shoot, I'm going to be late! Well bye mom, as tori runs out the door, gets on her blue van and drives to school.

Dude, this year is going to be awesome! Dustin exclaimed, as he walks with his friends to their classes before the bell rings.

Yeah I know, just look at all the pretty girls in the hallway. Shane replies as he checks out a girl with brown hair as she winks at him while passing by.

Bro, if you keep going about girls, there won't be any focus on your mind for homework let alone an exam, Blake says. I mean sure we're super popular with the ladies, but we also have to focus on school work or we won't graduate, and I for one want do not want to stay in school forever. I have a dream you know!

Yeah I know but still, can't help myself; they distract me Shane grins at Blake.

Yeah whatever dude. Don't say I didn't warn you.

The bell rings, and the guys head to their homeroom and sit on assigned seats.

Hey where's Tommy?

Don't know, probably late for class again, you know how forgetful he is, dude needs a daily reminder or he'll be lost in the road of life. Hunter laughs as he says this.

Alright class, put away your cell phones or else I will take them away from you. Is that clear?

Yes Mr. Bean! Replied the Students, as they took out their text books, and notebooks for the class.

YES, I made it to school, though I'm late already! Grr my tardiness, tori sighs as she parks her vehicle and runs to the administrative office to pick up her schedule and head to 1st period.

And that is how you dissect a frog, Mr. Bean explains as he hears the classroom door open.

OMG

You killed a frog! Tori yelled as she enters the room and sees what the teacher was doing, slicing the frog in half. Shocking the classroom with her outburst of seeing a dead frog.

Excuse me, but who are you and why are you interrupting my class? The teacher responds while looking irritated at the young girl, who had eyes the size as dinner plates.

My name is Tori Hanson, and I'm a new student here. Sorry to interrupt you Mr. Teacher…

It's Mr. Bean. He replied.

Oh ok, forgive my rudeness, but I couldn't help noticing how you killed that poor frog Mr. Bean, what did the poor animal did to you? Tori says as she looks at the classroom and sees the students with mixed expressions of anger, amused, and annoyed with her reaction.

, I did not killed the frog, the frog has been dead for weeks. This is a biology class, and in this class we like to experiment on living organisms in order to learn about the body structure of a creature

Do you understand? Mr. Bean says

Blushing like crazy for her mistake, tori hands the teacher her schedule for approval and goes to find her seat as the many pairs of student eyes watch her every move.

Sorry I'm late Mr. Bean. You see I overslept from studying last night and I didn't hear my alarm go off, Tommy says as he enters his homeroom class and notices a new student next to his seat.

Mr. Oliver, the next time you decide to study late at night and forget to come on time for classes, I suggest you do your studies before going to bed, I will not allow tardiness again from you. Now go seat on your chair next to the new student who happens to love animals. Hearing this whole class begins to laugh at the teacher's comment of the new girl's accusations and Tommy's excuse of arriving late to class again.

Finally seating down, he introduces his name to the new girl

Hi I'm Tommy, nice to meet you.

Nice to meet you too Tommy, I'm Tori or as Mr. Bean likes to call me, the animal lover. She laughs as she says this to her new friend.

Tommy laughing too explains to her that this type of thing is common practice in high school teaching.

Well I decided to make the this chapter short to see how it goes and hope u guys like this chapter, on how tori started her school year as the new girl and how she became friends with Tommy. And I'm sorry if Tori's character is a little different from the way she talks and acts in the series of ninja storm, but I decided to make her a little open minded by freely expressing what she thinks of point of views, feelings and emotions

So tori wont be the only one acting differently, other characters that are mentioned here will act different too, so plz don't be mad for changing them.

And since tori and the other characters are in high school, I chose for them to act accordingly as students and such. So that means that they are not ninja rangers, or mighty morphin rangers atm…xD

Lets see how it goes from here, well I'm glad for the reviews I got from Yellow Princess, ZhaneZeo and prophet144, I want to thank you for ur kind words, it means a lot to me

And yes I'm a big fan of the desired couple of tori and hunter, so thank you =D

HUGS! ^^

Sincerely – Rhythmical Musa


	4. Chapter 4

''So we heading to the mall or what? Blake asks his friends as he packs his things to leave.

''You know it! His friends replied.

''What about you Tommy?''

''Sorry guys I can't go today, I promise tori I help her with her studies, so she can catch up with the school work.''

''Alright man, see ya.'' Wave his friends as they left school and went to the mall as planned.

On the library…

As Tommy enters the library. He spotted tori in the nearest table next to the window out looking the front yard of the school.

''Hey tori'', waves Tommy as he approaches her table where she was sitting.

''Hi Tommy, glad you came'' smiles tori as he sits down on one of the chairs.

''So what do you want to learn first tori?'' He asked as he takes out his textbooks.

''Um, let's see… I want to learn about science since I'm not good with it'' replies tori, as she takes out a notebook to write notes in.

''Sure, science it is''. Tommy smiles as he remembers her first day impression with the frog.

At the mall…..

So what do you guys think of the new girl tori? Blake asked his friends as he was trying out new shirts in the dressing room.

''She's pretty cool but very deep. I mean with the scene she did as her first day of school, everyone's been talking about her, thinking she's weird or so.'' It's rare having girls that are totally into animals and the environment.'' Replied Shane.

''Yea man, but she's cute''.

''Hmm, I wonder if she's single'' Blake grins as tells Shane, Hunter, and Dustin.

''Dude, you're just like Shane, who flirts with the girls in school.'' Dustin says as he shakes his head.

''I do not'' yells Shane

''Do too''

''Do not''

''Do too''

''Do not''

''Guys! Quit it, both of you are making a scene in the store.'' As they notice that everyone was staring at them from the commotion they were making.

Uh guys, why is there an angry woman coming towards us? Hunter asked his friends since they failed to notice the lady approaching them.

YOU! ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF MY STORE! NOW! Screamed the manager as she took all of the clothes they were holding and kicked them out.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

''C'mon girls, hurry up or we're going to miss the airplane'' if we don't, we won't be able to see tori when we arrive to surprise her today. Kimberly tells her friends who were taking forever to get ready.

''We know'' replied Melissa, and Skyla as they pack their luggage into the shuttle van that will take them to the airport.

In Blue Bay Harbor

''_Sigh'' I wish I can see my friends again, I miss them so much'' _thought tori as she remembers her memories with her two best friends Melissa, Kimberly, and Skyla. Unknowing to her that her friends have missed her as well and are planning on surprising her by coming to blue bay harbor.

As she was reminiscing, the phone rings and tori picks up.

Hello? Tori answers

''Hi tori! guess who this is,'' replies Kimberly.

OMG

''Kimberly I miss you, how are you doing? Is everything alright? How are Skyla and Melissa doing?'' Ask tori as she was excited to hear from her friends again since moving to blue bay harbor.

''Yeah we're fine,'' laughs Kimberly as her friend kept asking questions about what we've been doing and such.

So what are you doing tori?

''Nothing much, just lying in my bed at home, and bored, I wish you were here since it's no fun without you girls.'' Replies tori.

''That can be arranged''. Laughs Kimberly.

What do you mean?

You want to see us again right?

Yes…

''Well then, come to the airport and pick us up.'' Kimberly says as she laughs more by the time she hears tori rushing to get ready and head to the airport.

''Ok I'll meet you there, I'm so happy, can't wait to see you.''

''I know, me too tori, me too.'' Said Kimberly. As they hang up. Tori drives to the airport as Kimberly's flight have landed in California.

At the airport…

''Look there she is,'' yells Kimberly as she and her friends spot Tori's van in the driveway of the airport, as tori parks her vehicle, she sees her friends waving at her from the outside.

Tori! Scream Kimberly, Melissa, and Skyla, as they saw her running towards them.

It's so good to see you girls again; it's boring without anyone to hang with. Except for Tommy, he's my new friend at the school, he helped me with my studies yesterday so I could catch up.'' Replied tori, as she helped her friends bring the luggage to the van.

Ohhh a boy eh?

So is he cute? Asked Melissa

Yea he's cute but I don't like him like that. He's not my type.'' Replied tori as she drives to her home for her friends to stay.

So where'd you planning on staying? Tori asked

We'd gonna live with you, of course.'' Answered Melissa.

And for school? Tori asked as she kept driving.

''Blue Bay High, the same school you're in hehe.'' Laughed her friends

''Oh wow, that is so cool, I can't wait to show you the school. I hope we have the same classes.'' Says tori excitedly as she reaches her home.

''Well, here we are''. Tori says as she opens the door to her house and lets her friends in.

Soon the girls got settled in, and began chattin away of recent events. And they went to bed early to wake up for school tomorrow with tori as the new students of Blue Bay High.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey sorry for the mistakes of putting cam and others too old for high school

But I thought it be kinda good so that the age thing doesn't matter in the story, and for them to be allowed into school still, but don't worry, I can say they in college, but I'll still be using the word school

So for the ones that don't get my story, I'm very sorry, I'll try to fix it the best way I can, and if I can't, sorry again

Like I said in the beginning, I'm really new to this, and if some of you can't understand or follow the story, I'll try to fix that too.

Thank you for your patience

I'll try to update soon I promise

And thanks to all the ppl that love my story so far, it makes me happy to see my story is good so far =)

Hugs ^^

-Rthymical musa


	7. Chapter 7

**Monday morning, 7:00 am**

'' Tori'' it's time to wake up sweetie'' her mom said.

'' ok mom, thanks'' tori replied as she starts to wake up, and notices Kimberly, Skyla, and Melissa still sleeping.

'' Skyla '' tori whispered, as she shook her friend to get up. Skyla stir in her sleep and finally wakes up due to Tori's movements.

''hey tori, good morning'' Skyla said while getting up and started getting dress for her first day of school along with Kimberly and Melissa.

''what time it is"? Kimberly asked as she too woke up, hearing the whispering voices Tori and Skyla.

''It's now 7:10am, so you girls have to get ready for the first day of school'' tori replied.

'' ok, But Melissa is still sleeping''skyla said.

''someone better wake her up because it ain't gonna be me'' Kimberly said. For she was too tired to do anything.

''fine, I'll wake her up'' tori sighed as she went and began stirring Melissa, like she did with Skyla.

''5 more minutes'' Melissa murmured while her eyes were still closed, ignoring the sunlight coming from the window.

''Melissa, if you don't wake up, we gonna be late for school, so hurry up and get dress because the rest of us are ready and waiting for you.'' Skyla said.

''ok, I'm up'' Melissa said as she began putting on her clothes and head downstairs with her friends to eat breakfast.

''Do you think we will get the same schedule?'' Kimberly asked her friends while eating cereal of special Kay fruits and yogurt flavor.

'' I hope so, it would suck if I'd stay in a class with no one to talk to'' Melissa replied.

''well I'm sure you girls will get the same schedules, so don't worry about it''. Tori smiled as her friends were wondering what the new school will be like.

**At school…**

Tori and her friends arrive to school, and she shows them where the main office is, so they can get their class schedules.

''YES! We have the same schedule'' Melissa exclaimed as she compared her schedule with Kimberly and Skyla.

''Yea, I'm glad we did'' Skyla said smiling at her cheerful friend.

''well at least you three got lucky, I'd got no one to talk to, except Tommy and his friends, but I haven't spoken to his friends before, only Tommy so far'' tori said.

''oh, the guy that helped you with your studies?'' Kimberly asked tori

''yea him, he's really nice, the only one that has spoken to me after the accident'' Tori replied.

''oh yes, the dead frog thing'' yea I remember you'd told us about it, which is still funny thinking about it'' Melissa laughed.

''don't you have classes to go? All of you'' tori said as she send glares to her friends hoping to change the subject.

''Omg! You're right. Well see ya in lunch tori''as Kim, Melissa and Skyla went to their 1st class of the day.

''bye'' tori replied waving at her friends as she too head to her class.


	8. Chapter 8

**In class**

''Hey tori'' Tommy said.

''Hi Tommy'' tori replied smiling while taking her seat next to his, and setting her things down near the desk.

''you sure are happy today'' Tommy chuckle at his smiling friend.

''why's that?'' he asked

''I'm happy because my best friends came to move here and now they're in the same school as me!''Tori replied happily.

''that's cool, can I meet them? I can introduce them to my friends too, if you want''.

''sure, that be great'' tori said.

**At the end of class…**

''alright class, now that I have discussed the topic, I'm going to assign you all into groups of two for your science projects.'' Mr. Bean explained as he began calling the students' names.

''hmm, I wonder who I'll get as my partner'' tori thought.

''Megan and Derek''

''Shane and Dustin''

'' Blake and niella''

''Tommy and Jamie''

''and lastly''…

''tori and hunter''

''that is all for today class''

When tori heard her name being paired up with hunter, she couldn't believe it. He'd been on her mind for days, and wondered if he mind being her partner for the science project.

''I have hunter as my partner'' tori said in a daze. Unknown to her, hunter had heard her whisper his name and was disappointed thinking she didn't want to be his partner.

''Great I'm stuck with the weirdo here'' hunter murmured even though he found tori attracted since the first moment he saw her.

**With Tori's friends….**

''hey, do you know what lesson is about?'' Melissa asked Kimberly, hoping she would know.

''no, I don't because I have no idea what the teacher is saying.'' Kimberly.

''we should ask Skyla, maybe she knows'' Melissa suggested.

''good idea'' Kim agreed.

''hey Skyla, can you help us with the subject, because we'd kind of lost and confused.'' Melissa told her friend Skyla.

Skyla wasn't paying much attention to the lesson, or of her friends in need of her help. For her mind was somewhere else.

**-Flashback-**

_A ball of light floated around the isolated forest of trees, checking for any signs of life._

_Just then, the shining light forms its shape into the figure of a woman._

''_Shane''…_

''_I have to find you.''The mysterious girl said. And began walking her way out of the forest._

_**-End of flashback-**_

''years have passed, and I still don't know where you are''. Skyla said to herself, unaware that her friends have heard her.

''she's doing it again'' Kimberly whispered to Melissa.

''Yea, I wondered ''who'' is she trying to find''. Melissa questioned.

''Skyla, you there?'' Kim asked her, worried for her friend. Still not responding, she shook her by the arm.

''yea I am, sorry'' Skyla apologized to her friends. '' I guess I spaced out'' she said.

''you sure did'' Kimberly added.


	9. AN

Hey everyone, sorry I havent updated for months and im really sorry

I cant upload any chapters atm cuz my computer died, so Im waiting to get a new one hopefully soon

And also im a lil on the writer's block lately hehe…

So im sorry for this issue, but wen I get a new computer, ill write more chapters for this story I promise

And thanks everyone for ur reviews, it movitates me to continue ^^


End file.
